Cloud and his Chocobo Plush Toy
by Riyuji.Raicho
Summary: Cloud has a stuffed chocobo, which he finds very precious... till the day Cid came for a visit...


Cloud and his Plush Chocobo Toy  
  
By: Riyuji  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the game itself. Squaresoft and some other parties that I am not aware of own them. I am not making any money out of this (though I wish I was ^_^), I'm only doing this for the fun of it and for the entertainment of others. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Author's Notes: After watching my bi-weekly dose of Brak Show, I decided to write this fanfic due to the insanity that affected me after the show. ^_^V Please review after reading, 'kay?  
  
~*~  
  
Insert Brak theme song here…  
  
Cloud: (Bends knees repeatedly, which looks like a dance)  
  
Sephiroth as Dad  
  
Aeris as Mom  
  
Cid as Zorak  
  
Barret as Thunder Cleats  
  
And…  
  
Cloud as Brak  
  
~*~  
  
It was a normal day for Cloud Strife. He woke up to the ray of light that strayed into his room. He opened his eyes and turned to his side to see the bright yellow plush chocobo toy that sat on his dresser.  
  
Cloud: Good morning, Moogle!  
  
Chocobo plush toy named "Moogle": …  
  
Cloud: And how are you today?  
  
Moogle: …  
  
Cloud: …  
  
Cloud [pretending to be "Moogle"]: I'm okay Cloud! How about you?  
  
Cloud [as himself]: I'm fine! Thank you. What shall we do today?  
  
Cid: (literally jumps out of nowhere and rubs his hands over each other and blinks hysterically) Wassup jackass? (Sees Moogle) What the hell is this?!  
  
Cloud: Who? This? (Grabs Moogle) It's my chocobo toy. His name is Moogle!  
  
Cid: What the hell?! You're talking to this piece of Sh*t? Have you lost what's remaining of your brain?!  
  
Cloud: He is not sh*t. He's a chocobo.  
  
Cid: Well… I'm taking him away!  
  
Cloud: Huh?  
  
Cid: I said… well… I'm taking him away! (Clenches fist)  
  
Cloud: Uh… Why?  
  
Cid: 'Cause you're too old to talk to stuffed animals.  
  
Cloud: …  
  
Cid: (Blinks)  
  
Cloud: …  
  
Cid: (Blinks)  
  
Cloud: …  
  
Cid: (Blinks)  
  
Cloud: You're right.  
  
Cid: Yeah! Give that to me! (Grabs Moogle)  
  
Cloud: Cid… You're right. I guess I have to take off my boyhood and put on my manhood. (Pants rip and fall down exposing his breifs) Oh, damn.  
  
Cid: Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
An hour later…  
  
Sephiroth: Didn't I tell you mother?  
  
Aeris: Tell me what dear?  
  
Sephiroth: Uh…  
  
Aeries: Well?  
  
Sephiroth: I forgot. (Reads the newspaper)  
  
Cloud: (Comes into the room crying like a girl) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Gasps for breath) AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Aeris: What's wrong dear?  
  
Cloud: *sniff* Nothing.  
  
Sephiroth: Come on son. What is it?  
  
Cloud: Well, I let Cid take away… Moogle! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (Gasps for breath) AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Cid: Heya jackasses! Where's my lunch?  
  
Aeris: Cid. What did you do with Cloud's toy?  
  
Cid: I don't remember.  
  
Aeris: … (taps her foot)  
  
Cid: … (Blinks hysterically)  
  
Aeris: If you don't tell me I'll (Whispers something)  
  
Cid: Yer bluffing.  
  
Aeris: Try me.  
  
Cid: Eh, come on jerk wad. Let's go get your dolly.  
  
Cloud: Whoo-hoo! (Runs around the room like crazy till he hits a wall) Ow!  
  
Cid: (Walks out the door) Jackass…  
  
Outside…  
  
Cid: Give me yer money!  
  
Cloud: Huh?  
  
Cid: I said give me your money! I'm going to the chocobo tracks.  
  
Cloud: But mom said you should help me find Moogle.  
  
Cid: Screw her. Now give me the money!  
  
Clou: Oh well. (Hands the money over)  
  
Cid: Bwahahahaha!  
  
Cloud: Best be looking for Moogle.  
  
Cut to scene where Cloud pops out of a multiple, random trash cans…  
  
Cloud [in a musical way]: Lookin', lookin', lookin'! Lookin'… lookin', lookin'!  
  
In Pyro Barret's house…  
  
Cloud: Oh-hum…  
  
Pyro Barret: What's wrong, Cloud from across the street.  
  
Cloud: Oh, hi Mr. Pyro Barret. I just lost my favorite stuffed toy because I let my best friend take it from me.  
  
Pryo Barret: Soy un grande, pedazo queso.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Pyro Barret: I mean… I had a stuffed toy friend too. In the past.  
  
Cloud. Really? Whatever happened to him?  
  
Pyro: My stuffed friend jaws was abducted by Indians.  
  
Cloud: …  
  
Pyro Barret: …  
  
Cloud: Well, I better go now.  
  
Pryo Barret: Suteki Da Ne.  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Pyro Barret: I mean… Bye, Cloud from across the street.  
  
Cloud: Bye Mr. Pryo Barret.  
  
Pyro Barret: Indi mag-pagihi diri.  
  
At Cloud's Home…  
  
Sephiroth: (Cracks a fortune cookie and reads the "fortune") Bad Luck and misfortune will infest your pathetic soul for all eternity. What does that mean mother?  
  
Aeris: I don't know dear.  
  
Cloud: (Enters room) Waaah!  
  
Sephiroth: What's wrong, son?  
  
Cloud: I have just lost Foogle *sniff*.  
  
Sephiroth: And who is this Foogle?  
  
Cloud: He's my friend who was taken by my best friend. It hurts to say his real name.  
  
Sephiroth: And what is his real name?  
  
Cloud: Moogle. Ow! Damn!! *sniff*  
  
Sephiroth: Haha! Made you say it!  
  
Aeris: Cheer up, Cloud. I got something for you.  
  
Cloud: *sniff* Really?  
  
Aeris: Here.  
  
Cloud: My. He's a smart looking guy.  
  
Aeris: His name is Mr. Cait Sith. (Gives Mr. Cait Sith to Cloud)  
  
Cloud: Thanks mom! I like him already.  
  
Sephiroth: And where did you get that?  
  
Aeris: From the Indian I met at the bus stop. He seemed quite glad to be rid of him.  
  
Sephiroth: (Stands on his chair) That's because it's cursed!!!  
  
Aeris: … (Stares at Sephiroth)  
  
Sephiroth: (Sits down) Okay, I'll be quiet.  
  
In Cloud's room…  
  
Cloud: We sure are having fun. Aren't we, Mr. Cait Sith?  
  
Cid: (literally jumps out of nowhere and rubs his hands over each other and blinks hysterically yet again) Hey! What's this crap?  
  
Cloud: *Sigh* This is Mr. Cait Sith. You're gonna take him away aren't you?  
  
Cid: How did you know?  
  
Cloud: *Sigh* I just know. Waaah! (Runs to the door but slams into it) Ow! (Opens the door and proceeds to run out)  
  
Mr. Cait Sith: You're gonna regret doing this.  
  
Cid: What the F*ck?!  
  
Mr. Cait Sith: I am more than just a mere stuff toy you know.  
  
Cid: Whatever! (Grabs Mr. Cait Sith and straps him to six sticks of dynamite)  
  
Mr. Cait Sith: Don't make me us my secret powers.  
  
Cid: What secret powers?  
  
Mr. Cait Sith: Uh… I can't tell you! …It's a secret!  
  
Cid: Shut up! (Lights the fuse)  
  
Mr. Cait Sith: You will regret it! (Explodes)  
  
Cid: Bwahahahaha!  
  
In Cloud's room…  
  
Cloud: (Sitting on his bed playing with Mr. Cait Sith)  
  
Cid: What the--?!  
  
Cloud: Oh hi Cid! Thanks for not taking Mr. Cait Sith away from me.  
  
Cid [To Mr. Cait Sith]: I thought I destroyed you?  
  
Mr. Cait Sith: Well, I told you I had secret powers.  
  
Cid: I will so kill you.  
  
Cloud: (Stares at Cid) Who are you talking to?  
  
Cid: Give me that… (Grabs Mr. Cait Sith)  
  
Cloud: Not again…  
  
Cid: (Leaves with Mr. Cait Sith)  
  
Outside… In front of Pyro Barret's house…  
  
Pyro Barret: Jaws! Where have you been? I have been looking all over for you. Weren't you abducted by Indians? Isn't it how it's supposed to be?  
  
Mr. Cait Sith or Jaws: Well, I've been around.  
  
Cid: Get out of the way Sh*thead!  
  
Pyro Barret: You shall perish! (Gets his laser guns ready)  
  
Cid: Shoot me and the doll gets it! (Squeezes Mr. Cait Sith or Jaws)  
  
Mr. Cait Sith or Jaws: Shoot the bastard!  
  
Pyro Barret: But what if I hit you?!  
  
Mr. Cait Sith or Jaws: (Blasts Cid with multiple lasers)  
  
Cid: (Gets fried)  
  
In Cloud's house…  
  
Sephiroth: So now is the time when a boy takes of his soft fluffy bedroom slippers and put on the shoes of a man and leave it on permanently. That is unless the shoes don't fit you and your feet swell up like bubble wrap. But you can not return it for it is yours for all eternity. Do you understand what I am saying son?  
  
Aeris: Cloud ran out the door hours ago.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh.  
  
Cid: (Is seen running away from a heat-seeking missile fired from Pryo Barret's home)  
  
Heat-seeking missile: (Explodes on Cid)  
  
Cloud: (Enters) I have finally decided to let go of the past.  
  
Aeris: That's good to hear, dear.  
  
Sephiroth: (Reads the newspaper) It says here that your toy, Moogle has starred on his own TV show called "Take out your garbage".  
  
Aeris: Why don't you watch it dear?  
  
Cloud: Smashing idea mommy!  
  
Sephiroth: Why don't we all watch it? (Presses the power button on the remote control)  
  
TV: (With a dancing bright yellow chocobo with the name Moogle on top with trash cans on the side) Take out your trash and give it to me… give it to me. Take out your trash and give it to me… give it to me… So I could recycle it!!! MOOGLE!!!!  
  
Insert lousy credits here…  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: So how was it? I'm not trying to rip off the Brak Show, I just thought it would be funny if I made a fanfic of it. I don't own Brak Show either by the way. Now do you all see the review button down in the bottom of your screen? Please click on that and review okay? Flames will be used to melt the dozens of marshmallows in my freezer.  
  
By the way, if you are wondering what those three peculiar sentences Barret said, here they are to expand your vocabulary:  
  
Soy un grande, pedazo queso- Spanish for "I am a large piece of cheese."  
  
Suteki Na De- Japanese for "Isn't it wonderful?" (Taken from the list of FF10 songs) By Rikki  
  
Indi mag-pangihi diri- Ilonggo (a language from the Philippines) for "Don't piss here."  
  
Well, there you have it. PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
This fic was finished on May 11, 2002 at 11:38pm 


End file.
